


I Choose

by PikaPals16



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 1500s, Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also modern, F/F, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I Choose by Alessia Cara, Parrward, Song fic, i dont wanna spoil so im just not gonna tag anymore, i t h i n k, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your sideCatherine Parr just lost the love of her life. So what now?Well she certainly wasn't expecting another life among her options.ORThe sequel to rewrite the starsBASICALLYanother Parrward song fic no one asked for
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055405
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	I Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfslick6007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfslick6007/gifts), [Lewiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewiss/gifts).



> oh look i decided to post another part to this, yay!
> 
> gifted to Wolf and Lewiss because they commented about wanting/hoping for a happy ending for rewrite the stars  
> (i would've tagged everyone who commented, but i didn't want there to be too much, so it's a gift to ALL of you, just _technically_ gifted to these two for specifically mentioning wanting/hoping for a happy ending)
> 
> the only tw i can think of is mentions of beheading so yea there u go

_All of my life_

Catherine Parr has spent her life longing for the one she feels she is meant to be with. Katherine Howard. But in all honesty, to say all of her life is an overstatement.

The two of them met in the king's court. She wasn't assigned to help her settle in, but rather they were put together for an errand, and something just seemed to click. It's just a collection of lucky coincidences that the two of them kept getting assigned together.

And then from there they became friends, and then feelings had grown. Although confessing in itself had been hard, the complication had come with the situation of them both being female.

_I thought I was right_

They knew the risks with continuing their relationship. They knew the consequences if they were found out. And yet.... Yet....

Even when Katherine had serious doubts of it happening, Catherine had always managed to convince her that one day. One day. They'll be able to live freely. And together.

She knew that she would find a way. She was going to try her hardest to make their wish come true. For her Katherine. That's what her life was all about. Is.

_Looking for something new_

New knowledge. New pass times. But most importantly, new ways the two of them could possibly escape from the burdens of being a lady-in-waiting. From the pressures that naturally came from being queer under the rule of Henry Tudor.

_Stuck in my ways_

When Anna of Cleves had become divorced, and Katherine queen, her love had asked her to move on. How could one escape from being queen, after all?

_Like old-fashioned days_

When Catherine looks back on those days when Katherine was alive, all she can think is that she could've tried harder. Clearly her best wasn't enough, so if she just tried harder then maybe she'd still be alive.

Then maybe she wouldn't have to think about watching her head get chopped off. About the last conversation the two had. About how she told her to find someone better.

She'll have to disagree on that.

_But all the roads led me to you_

No one can compare to her. She could never find someone better.

Inevitably, she'd have to find someone else. Though, marriage in this time means nothing to Catherine Parr. It nothing but a mere chore that women are not pleased to take part in.

But she never did expect she'd end up as the next queen to follow.

Once Katherine Howard died, the king starts eyeing her. With his new law regarding past....experiences....the anxiety of many families grew drastically. Thankfully it was a known fact that she had been married twice before, and therefore she gets a pass on the new law.

When the two are married, her vows are voiced for the aging king, but meant for the former queen.

_The house that you live in don't make it a home_

And now that she's queen, she feels she should be in a better mental state, but she isn't. Her life is bland without being able to hold Katherine in her arms. Without her smile, and hearing her voice everyday. She feels nothing.

_But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone_

Henry isn't exactly the greatest, but that is already a fact. The knowledge that she'll be reunited with her one day is what keeps her going.

_People in life, they will come and they'll leave_

Just like her Katherine. Just like how she almost left this world but for some reason convinced the king not to. Just like how she is widowed as the king dies.

_But if I had a choice I know where I would be_

She'd be somewhere far from judgement. Somewhere safe. With the love of her life.

Of course, who expects a woman to have any choice at all? Because here she is, once again walking down the aisle for the fourth time in her life.

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side_

The words once again are said, but meant for someone else. At least Thomas seems like a nice guy. She could've actually fallen for him had her heart not belonged to someone else.

_There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light_

However this doesn't last. As beads of sweat scatter across her forehead, she presses a kiss to her newborn daughter's head one last time. At least she got to hold her little Mae.

_When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say_

But hey. Now she'll be reunited with Katherine in the heavens. Catherine hopes that the girl will be waiting for her, ready to welcome her with open arms.

_At the end of the day_

_I_ _choose you_

But she doesn't. Instead, she wakes up, and at first she thinks that she's recovered from childbed fever, but the sheets are not like ones she's seen before. The room is lit by...something that's not candles. Whatever it is, it makes the room a lot brighter than she's used to.

_Now I found the strength_

She sits up in bed, remembering some of the last things she did--the bigger ones.

_To make a change_

She fought for female education, she wrote a couple of things, being the first female to publish under her own name, actually. Her step-children were able to make amends, and got a good education in the process.

She married Thomas, which turned out to be not as good as she thought. But she never expected it to really, her past experiences taught her that. She gave birth to a daughter. Her little Mae. Catherine wonders where she is now, and if she's off living a good life.

But that brings back the current situation. Where is she? Is it possible that this is what Heaven looks like? Though that's something she doubts, so she gets up and out of bed.

There's a knocking at the door, and that's what bring her out of bed. She seems to be wearing a long-sleeved and rather baggy shirt, with a pocket in front, and what she thinks is a hood across the neckline. Not to mention she's wearing pants of all things. Where is she that a woman wearing tight (but comfortable, she'll say) pants is acceptable?

The dowager queen walks over to the door and opens it. She doesn't see anyone at first until she looks down. There stands a little girl, who can't be more than two, with big brown eyes and short curly hair to match.

"Mama. Up." At first, all Catherine can do is stare in shock. This is....her little Mae--it has to be. But...how is that possible? She had just given birth to her when she died. It's then that her daughter gives her the sweetest smile ever, and Catherine forgets about everything.

_And look at the magic I found_

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Catherine picks Mae up and walks down the stairs and into what looks to be a dining room. As Mae beckons to be put down, the last queen's eyes catch sight of a note, placed on the table. "Why don't you go play for a bit?"

Catherine puts her daughter down before walking over to the table and reading the note. It's left unsigned, but it seems to be explaining the situation, which is still rather strange.

_No matter the name_

Reincarnation almost seems like a laughing matter, solely because of how impossible it seems. Yet... It seems to be the only reasonable explanation for this.

_Or where you came from_

The last paragraph talks about others who might be in a similar boat. Who might these others be? What could their connection possibly be?

_'Cause no one has much figured out_

It wasn't her idea, but she will say it's a very good idea. Katherine's cousin, Anne Boleyn, and also apparently the owner of the house both of them supposedly reincarnated in, had four sequences of numbers on the back of her note.

Once the two figured out what those sequences, apparently called 'phone numbers', meant, Anne had messaged them saying that they should all meet up at their house to talk things out. Specifically about the whole reincarnation and second life matter.

The first person to arrive is Catherine of Aragon, along with her daughter Mary. When she sees her, Katherine fully expects an argument to break out, since everyone knew of their anger towards each other. To her surprise, it doesn't happen, Anne moving on to explain that the rumors were wrong and they were actually really good friends.

Huh.

Next to arrive is Jane Seymour, to which Anne does send a glare towards. She arrives with her son Edward, who immediately goes to play with Anne's daughter, Elizabeth.

Only two more chances. Two more chances for Catherine, her Catherine, to be one of them. Reincarnated. She'll wish on a million stars, she'll pray as hard as she can. She just wants to see her again.

The third person to arrive is Anna of Cleves, who Katherine does recognize. The two were good friends in their past life, but nothing could compare with Catherine. No one.

_The house that you live in don't make it a home_

Katherine can't help the frown on her face. There's only one chance left, she personally can't see any correlation between herself, the other four women, so what are the odds that Catherine Parr will be the last one? Maybe this is simply destiny for her to be alone.

_But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone_

"Does anyone have any idea why this happened?" Anna of Cleves is the one who breaks the silence. Three heads shake as a denial, while one takes out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Actually, my note did explain." Jane Seymour holds out her note, and each woman has a turn reading it for themselves. "Apparently we've all been married to Henry VIII." Anne Boleyn's head quickly turns in Katherine's direction, her age being the youngest of them all, at 19.

"That prick married you?!" Katherine says nothing, only responding with a shrug. It's not like she wanted to. How could she want to marry him when she'd already given her heart away?

Speaking of her past lover, the explanation darkens her mind. Now there's absolutely no chance of Catherine being the last queen. There's no way.

The queens start talking with each other, learning a bit about their stories as much as they feel comfortable sharing. Which for Katherine is close to nothing.

Yet she can't help but feel close to these past queens. It feels nice. Much unlike her past life.

_I finally found where I feel I belong_

About ten minutes later, it seems that the final queen has finally arrived. Anne gets up to open the door, leading the last queen to the group.

When she arrives, she looks at the other women, her body freezes as her eyes set upon a certain young queen. Katherine doesn't bother to look up at first, settling in the doubt that it's her lover.

"K-Katherine?" The youngest queen's eyes widen, because that couldn't possibly be her. But something compels her to look up and so she does, and there she is. In all her beauty. Catherine Parr.

Katherine covers her hand with her mouth, not bothering to try and hold back her tears. Catherine puts down the little toddler she's carrying (who goes off to where the other children are playing) and Katherine almost trips as she runs towards her.

_And I know you'll be there with wide open arms_

The two hug each other as tightly as they can, afraid if they let go, the other will disappear. Katherine does pulls away slightly, but only so she can tilt her head just so, so that she can finally, finally, kiss Catherine.

This action causes a range of reactions, from a flinch to a gasp. Of course, the last two queens don't notice. If they do, they don't care. 

Because they're finally together again.

With the complications with having three K/Catherine's they first assigned nicknames to each of them. Aragon now goes by Catalina, her Spanish name, Parr is now Cath/Cathy, and Howard has a multitude of nicknames, including but no limited to Kat, Kit, KitKat, etc.

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side_

With their new life, Kat and Cathy take every opportunity to spend time with each other, wanting to make up for lost time.

_There's no need for goodbyes_

When the sixth queen asks the fifth to move in with her, Kat (plus Mae and Anne) eagerly agrees, not missing a beat.

_Now I'm seeing the light_

Cathy's world is so much brighter with her two favorite people in her life. Her little two year old Mae, and her girlfriend Kat. Kit. Kitten. Katherine Howard.

_When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say_

The two of them sit on a blanket in their backyard. And while Kat is watching Mae chase fireflies, Cathy watches the younger queen, fiddling with a small box in her hand.

"I love you." Cathy states all of a sudden, pressing a small kiss to Kat's temple.

"I love you too." No time is wasted in the reply. 

"Katherine." Hearing her full name, Kit turns her head to look into Cathy's eyes, knowing well that she had been staring at her before. "I've loved you both in our past life and this one, so about 500 years I suppose. And I want to make sure that this time around, I won't let you go.

_At the end of the day, I choose you_

So... Katherine Howard, will you marry me?"

_I choose you_

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side_

_There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light_

Cathy can't help but rehearse her lines, muttering to herself as she waits for her bride to walk down the aisle. Catalina, who'd somehow gotten ordained simply so they wouldn't have to get some random person to do it, notices her anxiety.

"It's okay, Cathy." The last queen's head perks up at her name. "You love each other for real, and that's all that matters."

And as if on cue, Kat is seen walking down the aisle. She's absolutely perfect in every way that Cath can think of. And once it's time for her little speech, Kat having gone first, the words flow right out, Cathy not needing to second guess herself at all.

"Um, well first I just want to say that I love you, Katherine Howard. So so much, more than you'll ever know.

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side_

I've said these words, for two other people, and each time I felt pained to say it. Because although on the outside I was saying it to them, in my heart, all I wanted was to say them to you, and now it's finally happening.

_There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light_

These words I've thought in my head as I felt myself succumb to childbed fever, when I thought that the next time I'd see you is in Heaven. But, here we are, in the 21st century getting married. And...

_When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say_

_At the end of the day, I choose you_

I love you so much, Katherine Howard......and um...that's all I had to say."

When they're officially officially married, they can't wipe the grins off of their faces (earning a bunch of teasing from the other queens).

_Oh, I choose you_

Now there's no one to stop them. They can be together and not care about what other people will think because it just doesn't matter. They'll be together forever. Until the end of time.

There's no one else they'd rather be with.

_I choose you_

**Author's Note:**

> i love this song but ngl it was kinda hard finding different meanings to the lyrics since 1, there's not that many and 2, a lot of it is the same
> 
> but yay it's posted hope you enjoyed!


End file.
